Season 9
The ninth season of The Big Bang Theory was confirmed on May 12, 2015, alongside seasons 8 and 10. It will air during the 2015-16 television season. Season 9 premiered on Monday, September 21, 2015. First taping was on August 11, 2015. Cast *Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter *Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper *Kaley Cuoco as Penny Hofstadter *Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz *Kunal Nayyar as Rajesh Koothrappali *Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler *Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz *Kevin Sussman as Stuart Bloom *Laura Spencer as Emily Sweeney Episodes Trivia * This season will have the same number of 24 episodes, adding the total amount of episodes for the entire series up to 207 and will include the 200th episode. (Season trend) * Following Kaley Cuoco's divorce from Ryan Sweeting in 2015, her name will go back to its original billing in the opening credit sequence of the show, starting from episode 3 "The Bachelor Party Corrosion". * A little of Amy's backstory will be included this season. * Leonard and Penny make it to a chapel and get married. * Mary Cooper will appear in the premiere episode to give Sheldon advice and the truth about the ring will be revealed - it belonged to Sheldon's great-grandmother (not his MeeMaw, so it's an old family heirloom) and Mary encourages Sheldon to hold on to it just in case. * Amy may be looking at other guys and dating them - she signs up to a dating app (without anyone else being aware of it, including Penny and Bernadette) and goes on three different coffee dates, one including "Dave" played by British comedian, Stephen Merchant. * Sheldon purchased tickets for Leonard and Penny as a wedding gift. * The girl that Leonard kissed on the boat trip will appear in the 2nd episode of season 9. The girl is called Mandy and she is played by Melissa Tang. * Penny's father Wyatt will make an appearance in the third episode. * There will be an storyline focusing on the release of the new Star Wars movie: Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens. * Barry Kripke will appear in episodes 5 "The Perspiration Implementation" and 6 "The Helium Insufficiency". * Kripke and Stuart will attempt to ask Amy out but she turns them both down. * Kaley's hair is growing longer. * Wil Wheaton will return in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance". * Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam Nimoy will make a guest appearance. * Leonard and Penny find out about Sheldon's engagement ring and he admits he was planning to propose to Amy. * Casey Sander will return as Bernadette's father, Mike. * Howard and Bernadette finally have a serious talk about maybe starting a family. * Emily Sweeney was promoted to regular during the fourth episode of season 9, and will be a semi-regular like Stuart and not in every episode like Amy and Bernadette are.http://tvline.com/2015/10/12/big-bang-theory-season-9-laura-spencer-series-regular-emily/ * Mayim Bialik has hinted that things will start to develop for Sheldon and Amy now that Leonard and Penny know about the ring. * Amy will dump Dave after it is revealed he is obsessed with Sheldon. * Analeigh Tipton will guest star as Sheldon's date, Vanessa in episode 8. She was last seen in Season 2. * Simon Helberg has revealed he would like Howard's long-absent father to be introduced this season; Steven Molaro has hinted it is a possibility. * Sheldon and Amy will become friends again in episode 9. Amy wants to be his girlfriend again, but Sheldon declines, saying that it was too hard getting over her. * Bob Newhart will make a reappearance as Arthur Jeffries AKA Professor Proton in episode 11. He will appear in his ghostly Jedi form to help Sheldon sort through his feelings and give him advice regarding an important decision. The release of this episode (17th December) will also coincide with the release of the new Star Wars movie (the show's producers had previously revealed that there would be a Star Wars themed episode this season to celebrate the release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens. * Wil Wheaton will reprise his role as himself once again in episode 11. He was last seen in episode 7 "The Spock Resonance". * Sheldon and Amy reunite in episode 10 (the 4 year anniversary of "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" when he asked her to be his girlfriend). They share a very passionate kiss and proclaim their love for each other. * Sheldon and Amy finally consummate their relationship after Sheldon decides to spend the night with her instead of going to the new Star Wars movie premiere on Amy's birthday. * Jane Kaczmarek guest stars in episode 12. * No Christmas episode this year which is the first time since seasons 1, 4 and 5. it:Nona stagione Category:Season 9 Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Seasons Category:The Big Bang Theory Seasons Category:The Big Bang Theory Series Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Wedding Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:2016 Episodes Category:2015 episodes